Be Thankful
by OnTheMind
Summary: Squeal to Halloween Night. Kurt won't have sex with Dave after that night at the party. Why? "Hon, we talked about this. Not until we tell my dad." Mention of other couples. Mpreg. Lemon. Have a Great Thanksgiving Day. Can be read solo but read first one.
1. Chapter 1

**Have a great Thanksgiving Day.**

**This is dedicated to silje24 for my earlier confusion with my computer. So, here's your squeal. I meant to get it out earlier but things happen sorry.**

**A/N: Thanks to all that review my stories. I really appreciate it. A simply review brightens my day. So for Thanksgiving Day, I'm thanking all the reviewers and readers for loving my stories. A review that says 'Great' means the world to me and I thank you. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Love, OnTheMind**

* * *

><p>"Hmm, that feels good," Kurt whimpered as he sat in Dave's lap. Dave smirked as he continued to tease one of Kurt's nipples under his shirt and rub between his legs. Kurt groaned and through his head back, accepting the kiss Dave pressed to his lips. He groaned when Dave started unzipping his pants. He used his smaller hands to stop him.<p>

"No."

"Aww, Kurt. Please," Dave whined when Kurt pulled away and stretched out on the bed. Dave climbed on top of him but didn't make any move to go any further. Kurt smiled and pressed gentle kisses around his face.

"Hon, we talked about this. Not until we tell my dad," Kurt scowled him sweetly. Dave pouted and received a kiss in return. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down. They both moaned as their crotches touched. Dave broke the kiss quickly, "Are you sure about the waiting?"

"Yes, now do you want to make out or not?" Dave quickly shut his mouth and devoured Kurt's sweet lips. They were so focus on the kiss that they didn't hear the door open. What they did hear, though, were small giggles and a loud snort directed at them. Dave shot up and turned to see Blaine and Puck at the door. Puck smirked at them.

"See babe. At least I can keep it in my pants." Kurt and Blaine blushed at that comment as Dave glared daggers at the couple for interrupting them. Blaine pulled away as Puck tried to pull him closer by their laced fingers. Blaine, rolling his eyes, leaned over and pecked him on the left side of his chin. Puck froze as his sensitive spot was touch.

Blaine smiled as he stood there in a daze. He turned back to the couple on the bed. "Carole sent me up here to get you Kurt. She figured that if you made your dad's favorite pie, he'll be easier to talk too," he said as Dave moved off of Kurt but pulled him into his lap. Kurt nodded in understanding, "Tell her I'll be there in a minute. I have a bear cub to take care of first." He snickered as he saw Dave slightly blush. Blaine nodded and pulled the still dazed Puck out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Why did you have to bring that up? I shouldn't have told you if I knew you would tell people," Dave groaned at the memory of Scandals. "It's cute and besides, you're not a cub anymore, are you," Kurt whispered in his ear as he ran his hand down his chest slowly. Dave gulped as Kurt climbed out of his lap and stood in front of the bed. Dave followed and pulled Kurt close before kissing him gently. They smiled at each other before leaving the room, fingers laced together.

They walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and saw Carole, Blaine, and Rachel moving around. "Finally, took you long enough. The way you two were acting, I'm surprised Burt doesn't know by now," Carole said. Kurt blushed while Dave just grinned.

"Out, mister. No males with black holes for stomachs allowed," Rachel scowled Dave before pushing him towards the kitchen door. Before he was completely out the kitchen, he grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it. Rachel pushed him out as the others laughed when they saw Kurt's face set itself on fire.

* * *

><p>Burt entered the house a few hours later. He removed his hat and jacket as he inhaled the delicious aroma. He walked further into the house and entered the living room. He looked around when he saw no one there.<p>

"Hey, I'm home," he shouted.

"We're in the dining room dear," He heard Carole's voice say. He headed that way when he heard laughter coming from Kurt's room. He tilted his head when he saw the door open and Kurt, along with Rachel and some other boy, walk out. He watched as they all entered the dining room. Before he entered, Kurt glanced back when he saw a shadow. Kurt stopped and smiled at him. He turned back around and walked to him when a hand shoot out and caught his wrist.

Burt raised an eyebrow when he heard mumbling coming from the mystery person. He looked at the hand closely. It looked bigger, stronger, and rougher then Finn's, Carole's, or Blaine's hand. He listened closer and heard Kurt responded with a soft 'my dad is here'. He heard a faint 'oh' before the hand let go.

Kurt smiled at him and hugged him. "Welcome home, dad." Burt hugged back and was about to ask Kurt who the guy was, when Kurt made a face. He grinned sheepishly and answered, "Bath?" Kurt nodded, "bath."

Kurt walked to the dining room as Burt headed to his room. Before Kurt entered he asked,  
>"Who was that boy you were talking too?" Kurt turned and looked at his dad, confused. Realization dawned on him and he smiled softly. "That was David," he said and disappeared through the threshold. Burt mumbled 'David' to himself as he entered his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was at the table eating and talking amongst each other. Burt stared at Dave as he smiled and talked to Kurt as if they were in their own world. Burt was about to ask who he was when Blaine spoke. "Thanks again for letting me and Puck have Thanksgiving with you," Blaine said smiling. Puck nodded his head as he rested his arm on the back of Blaine's chair.<p>

Burt nodded but narrowed his eyes at the gestured Puck made. He looked at his son and the familiar but unknown boy with calculating eyes. Carole sensed the tension coming from Burt and stood to leave the room. Suddenly the truth dawned on him of who exactly this boy was and what type of relationship he might have with his son.

Burt stood up and growled, "You…" but he was interrupted when Carole entered.

"Who want dessert? It's the key lime pie that Kurt made himself." Burt eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite pie. He grinned at Kurt, momentarily forgetting what he was about to say. Kurt grinned back and said, "I made it just for you, dad."

Burt smiled as he sat down and received the first and biggest piece. He took a bite and practically melted at the taste. Soon, the pie was gone and everyone sat there with satisfied looks on their faces.

Kurt decided it was now or never, so he stood up and gestured Dave to stand too. "Dad," Kurt said as Burt looked at him, bliss still written on his face from the pie. "Dad, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, David Karofsky."

Burt stared at Dave in confusion before he remembered who he was again then he saw red. "Who do you think you are?" Burt growled as he stood and made his way to Dave. He was stopped by Carole. "Dear, calm down," she said to him. "You knew? You all knew?" he looked at the table in disbelief.

"Dad, Dave's been out since the beginning of the year."

"You think that makes it ok. You think just because you admit you're gay now that you can date my son. That all the things you did to him, to us, will just disappear with a few words. No, I won't allow you to hurt my son again," Burt shouted at Dave harshly, grabbing him by the collar. Kurt grabbed his dad's fist and pushed it away before stepping in front of him defensively. He watched as his dad moved away and sat down again, drained by the situation.

"Dad…"

"How long?" he said, covering his face.

"What?"

"How long have you two been together?" Burt mumbled under his hands. Kurt and Dave looked at each other. Dave responded, "A month." An empty laugh escaped Burt. He soon stopped and sighed to himself. "Fine," he whispered.

Kurt smiled, "really?"

"Really."

"Yea," Kurt squealed as he jumped into Dave's arms. Burt raised his head and watched Dave spin Kurt in circles. He stood and walked to the door. Before he left he stopped beside Kurt and Dave. Dave placed Kurt on the ground as Burt set his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't hurt my son again. If you do…," he squeezed Dave's shoulder tightly, making him cringe. He left, leaving the threat in the air. The tension in the room dispersed and everyone relaxed. Dave released a sigh of relief. "I was afraid I was about to be castrated." Kurt looked up at him. He rose on his tip toes and kissed him gently.

"Be thankful he didn't," he said and everyone laughed as Dave pouted.

* * *

><p>"And that was how your mommy and daddy's first Thanksgiving went," Puck said with a grin. The six old year triplets stared at him as Blaine hit him on the head.<p>

"You didn't need to get so graphic," Blaine groaned. Puck snorted as Kurt and Dave, along with Burt and Carole, entered the living room.

The triplets all ran to their mama. "Mama, what does castrated mean and why did grandpa want to castrate daddy?" Alice asked. Dave paled as Kurt blushed and glared at the smirking Puck.

"It means grandpa didn't like daddy playing…games with mama. That's all. Now, go upstairs and get ready for bed. We'll see you tomorrow," he said as he kissed each one on the head. Dave hugged and kissed them too before they ran up the stairs.

"Next time my kids ask me a question like that, I will castrate _you_," Kurt growled. Puck chuckled nervously and stood. "Well Blaine and I have to go. Thanks for watching Atty and Liz for us. They should be upstairs asleep already. Bye," Puck quickly hugged Carole and Burt, grabbed Blaine and ran out the door. Kurt glared before kissing his Dad and Carole goodbye. Dave shook Burt's hand and hugged Carole. They waved and left. Happy they could have the whole Thanksgiving night to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon coming in the Next chapter. Review ;D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! LEMON! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dave grunted as Kurt sucked on the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue around the head before bobbing his head up and down. Dave combed his fingers through Kurt's hair before sliding it down his cheek. He cupped his chin and raised his head.<p>

"Why are you giving me head? You rarely do that for me," Dave asked. Kurt glared and pulled away. "If you don't want it, then I won't give it to you," He said as he pulled on a shirt that he realized was Dave's and stood up. Dave grabbed his arm before he walked away.

"What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"Because lately, you're not as thrilled about sleeping with me as you used too. I thought, with the kids gone tonight, we could have more fun. I know we've been married for eight years but…," Kurt sighed as arms wrapped around his waist. Lately, he didn't feel as handsome and young anymore. Maybe Dave didn't feel the way he did when they were younger.

"But nothing, Kurt. I love you just as much as I did back then, maybe even more when I think about." Dave nuzzled the top of his head.

"Then why wouldn't you sleep with me?"

"I was holding back because I thought I was being too rough with you. Recently, I've realized that the more I want you the harder I take you. I didn't want to become an animal when we made love."

Kurt blushed at that. 'Dave feels like being an animal during sex. And all because he doesn't think he'll be able to keep his hands off me.' Kurt turned in Dave's arms and pushed him down on the bed and climbed in his lap. He licked his lips seductively as he once again removed his clothes. Dave growled at the sexy site in front of him before shaking his head.

"Ok, don't hold back. Show me what that animal wants."

"Are you sure?" Kurt nodded, "don't regret it."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh…Da…I'm cum-mm…," Kurt moaned as Dave pounded into him. Dave growled as his thrusted harshly inside Kurt, pulling up his hips, making Kurt arms give out from under him. The hand that was jerking Kurt off squeezed tighter as he moved his forefinger to cover the slit, preventing him from cumming.<p>

"No, please let me cum," Kurt whined as Dave pulled him up right with his back against his chest. "It's too early," Dave purred into his ear, keeping a firm hold on the cock in his hand as his thrust quicken. He raised his other hand and tweaked at Kurt's nipples, making him squeal in pleasure.

"I-I can't…pl…plea-se," Kurt whimpered. Dave just smirked and pulled out. He pushed Kurt down on the bed and spread his legs wide. He looked at the twitching hole that he had just pulled out of. His smirk widen as he watched Kurt panted.

"Such a sexy sight," Dave grinned as Kurt blushed. "You make the animal in me feel alive."

Kurt looked away from the intense stare he was getting and squeaked out, "E…enough." Dave laughed as he felt him squirm. He pressed the tip of his erection to Kurt's entrance and paused, "Can't stop now," and thrusted back in.

Kurt screamed at the top of his lings as Dave plunged in and out of him. "I can't t-take…more…st-t…stop," he pleaded, gripping the pillows above his head. He arc up as Dave leaned down and sucked on one of his nipples then slowly moved up to his neck.

Kurt came when Dave bit into his neck, sucking on the mark. Shortly after Dave came, Kurt passed out from the intense round of sex. Dave just grinned and kissed the top of his head before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Dave drove into the Hummel driveway. He stepped out, seeing Puck and Blaine's car already there. He knocked on the door. As soon as it opened three small bundles attacked him.<p>

"Hey Daddy," they all said, "Where's Mama?"

Dave looked up to see Puck sitting by himself with his children. They looked at each other and both share matching smirks. He looked down at his three kids and said, "He's still in bed. There was a lot of_ things_ he was thankful for last night." As he said this, he heard booming laugher from Puck, making his kids look at him confused. He just smiled at them and thought, 'Yes, a lot of things to be thankful for indeed.'


	3. Author Note

**Hey Readers and Reviewers. I have decided to start a Drabble Collection for Kurtofsky with a few other couples included. I will start the collection at the beginning of next year and would like your help. If there is something you would like to have added to the collection just review one of my stories or PM me and I would gladly write it.**

**There are a few rules that go with this though:**

**1. No rape or dark stories. I don't like rape, non-con, dub-con, death, murder, etc. Violence is fine but only mild.**

**2. No Bottom Dave or Top Kurt. That's just my preference, not knocking anyone who likes them.**

**3. Sorry, no one can be with Kurt or Dave, either. Klaine is hot but the couple itself is to perfect for me.**

**4. No threesomes. I can't write a good threesome story.**

**5. This is mainly Dave and Kurt but other couples WILL be allowed.**

**6. Please know that even though you send in a prompt, doesn't mean you will see it shortly after sending it in. I'm very busy so when you send it in, you could see the next week or next month. Please respect that and be fair.**

**7. After sending it in, it will be my prompt to work with. Try to put the things you want in it so I can get it as close as I can to what you want. You will be credited. And it will be listed at that beginning.**

**8. If suddenly you don't want me to write a prompt of yours let me know. I don't want an angry review or reviewer.**

**9. No bashing. If someone submits a prompt and I write it, don't bashing the reviewer or me. Rudeness is bad and if you submitted a prompt of your own I will either not write or worse.**

**10. THIS ONE IS BIG. NO STEALING. If I find out someone stole a prompt or a story from my collection or someone elses, OnTheMind will lose her mind.**

**Other than that, start sending them in and help me. If you can't meet these rules don't send one in. I don't want hurt someone's feelings. See you next year.**


End file.
